Lost Love
by Meluivan Indil
Summary: Sequel to ‘I Sing For You Alone’. Erik had finally found true happiness with a woman who accepts and loves him. But it only takes one moment of inattention to bring his world crashing down around him. Angst.
1. The Clue

**Disclaimer: **Nothing pertaining to The Phantom of the Opera belongs to me. I am not receiving any monetary gain by writing this fic. So please don't sue me. The only characters I own are my original characters such as Lily. Please don't borrow them unless you ask.

**Summary:** Sequel to 'I Sing For You Alone'. Erik had finally found true happiness with a woman who accepts and loves him. But it only takes one moment of inattention to bring his world crashing down around him.

**The Clue**

Erik kneeled at the grave of Gaston Giroux, clutching Lily's cloak to his chest. At first her disappearance had devastated him, but as he stared at the gold cuff link in his hand with the initials _P. L._ engraved in flowing script, he began to feel something much different than sorrow. Many times in his life he had succumbed to the bloodlust that came with his insatiable anger. But this time that anger was an unbearable rage. He vowed to himself that when he found whoever was responsible, only hell itself could save them from his retribution.

"P. L. Philippe LaChance." He hissed. "But he's dead. I saw him die." But it was the only clue he had, and it would have to suffice.

It was still late at night and Erik used the dark to his advantage. In the time since his trial Lily had convinced him to venture out with her into the streets of Paris a few times. Erik insisted upon wearing his mask at all times while away from his home, but they still always received long stares from those they would pass. But most of Paris had heard the tales of the Opera Ghost who had won the heart of the Opera Populaire's leading diva, so there were no shocked gasps, or horrified screams. But Venice was a different story. The people of the floating city knew very little about the love story that had swept Paris.

So Erik kept to the shadows and made his way to the La Fenice opera house. It by no means was as large or as grand as Paris' Opera Populaire, but was beautiful in its own way. He knew if he was to discover any information about the late Mr. LaChance, the opera house was where he would have to go. He found an open window on the second floor and made his way into the beautiful building. The building itself was deserted. This house was not large enough to house the dancers and other performers, like some of the larger houses were. Which made searching the building all the more easy for Erik, if you could call it searching.

The longer he searched without finding any more clues the angrier he became, tossing items here and there. He finally found the manager's office and came upon the performer's files. He found that the managers of this house were very proficient at keeping records on all their performers. He found the file marked Philippe LaChance. Erik was appalled at reading several complaints against the man from various females performing at the house. It seemed Lily may have been his first victim, but most certainly was not his last.

"How could they keep him on with all these complaints?" He whispered to himself. He noticed that the sky outside was beginning to turn the grey color of pre-dawn. He decided to take the file with him, but paused as he saw another file that caught his interest. He grabbed that one as well, and then made his way out the window he had left open hours before.

He waited outside a small building concealed in the shadows, knowing he was taking a chance by doing what he was about to do. But he knew that he would never be able to find Lily on his own. Sneaking around searching buildings in the middle of the night would find him nothing. So he watched as a small Italian man walked up to the door of the building and pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

As the man opened the door Erik slid up behind him entering silently. The man was startled as he turned to see the masked man behind him. "Pardon me. I did not notice you enter behind me. Can I help you?" The man said nervously.

"I need a telegraph sent." Erik said closing the door behind him. "And I need your silence."

"Sir, this is very irregular. We normally are not open for another half an hour. And most of our customers don't wear masks." The small man said stepping behind his desk and taking a seat.

"Sir, this is an urgent matter. And what is under this mask is no business of yours or anyone else's." Erik said losing what patience he had as he stepped forward and towered above the man. "Now, you were going to send a telegraph for me." He said in a commanding tone, a harsh edge on his voice that sent the message "Obey or die."

The Italian man stared into Erik's eyes seeing the barely controlled desperation there, and realized that it wasn't worth risking his life over. "Yes, Sir, I was."

* * *

Meg Giry opened the backstage entrance door and saw the telegraph officer standing before her. "Can I help you?" She asked. 

"I have a telegraph for Madame Antoinette Giry." The telegraph officer answered smiling at the beautiful young woman.

"That is my mother. I'll take it." Meg answered reaching out for the slip of paper. She wondered who would be sending her mother a telegraph, but suspected it was from Lily. They hadn't expected to hear from her, but there was no one else she could think of.

She went immediately to her mother's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come." She heard her call out.

As she entered the room she could see that her mother was nearly ready to start the day. "A telegraph for you." She said handing the slip of paper to her mother.

"For me?" Antoinette said, a worried frown crossing her face. She opened the paper and scanned the words before her.

Need you to come to Venice STOP Lily abducted STOP Meet me at La Fenice STOP OG STOP

"Oh, my lord." She said handing the paper to her daughter. It was the last thing she had expected to see.

"Is this real?" Meg questioned, frowning.

"If it is not, someone has a cruel sense of humor." Antoinette said crossing to her wardrobe and pulling out traveling clothes.

"You're going?" Meg asked, not believing it. She had never seen her mother blindly following anyone's orders. It surprised her that she would immediately agree without even a second thought.

"We both are." Antoinette said without turning.

* * *

Erik sat in the abandoned building he had found close to the La Fenice. The building was crumbling all around him, and he could see rats scurrying here and there, but that mattered not to him. He was close to the one place he knew Lily was connected to. That's where he needed to be. He looked again at the file of Philippe LaChance. There was a picture attached and he sat leering at the smiling face staring up at him. He could see why so many women liked the man, with his boyish good looks, but he could also see the coldness in his eyes that would escape the inexperienced woman's perception. It didn't take much to remind him that his Lily had fallen prey to the man's evil lusts years before. He wished then that he had gotten the chance to kill the man himself. 

He threw the worthless file into the fire he had built earlier for warmth, watching as the flames slowly licked at the edges, eating away at the picture of the vile man. Watching it go up in flames comforted him in a way.

As he watched the flames completely consume the picture he picked up the other file he had taken. The file was old, yellowed and covered in a light film of dust. He opened it gingerly, looking at the picture on the top. He sighed, staring down at the face he held dearest. The picture was old and beginning to fade, but it was still his Lily. It was taken when she was quite young. Her face still held that innocent quality that she had lost as age and experience claimed her. The smile that tugged at her lips seemed to say that she was thinking of something quite amusing. He wished he could see that smile on her face again. It was something he always cherished. Not many people were brave enough to laugh at him, but she was always able to see when he was being too serious and make a joke out of it, causing him to laugh himself. Her laughter was contagious.

"Where are you Lily? What are they doing to you?" He whispered, not wanting to imagine who had her, and what was happening to her. "Why you?" He sat staring at that picture for many hours waiting for night to come again.

* * *

"Erik. Are you here?" She called out into the darkness. There was no answer. The last thing she remembered was sitting at her father's grave, saying her final goodbyes. Then she woke up in this dark and desolate place. Her head was pounding and she could feel something trickling down the side of her face. She could smell the rusty metallic smell that she recognized as blood. Her own blood.

She couldn't move her hands. They were pulled behind her tied snugly to what felt like a wooden post. Her legs were also tied to the post and she knew she had been there for some time considering the fact that she had no feeling in her feet. She called out again desperately. "Erik. Where are you?"

She let her imagination run away with itself. Was he in the room with her, too hurt to call out to her? Was he even alive? Had he escaped harm? All of those thoughts played over and over in her mind, until she was finally weeping in frustration.

Then she heard a noise. It was the sound of an opening door, and then another. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw a small flame ignite as someone lit a lantern.

The light seemed bright, so bright, compared to the darkness, and Lily turned her face away. "You would do well to stop calling for him. He's not here. Yet." A woman's voice spoke out, emphasizing the last word with particular cruelty.

Lily looked back to the woman silhouetted by the lantern's glow. She was a small woman, looking to be about the same age as Lily. She wasn't beautiful. Plain was the word Lily would have used. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me. That hurts, Lily. I remember you." The woman said sarcastically.

Lily looked again, trying to pull a memory of the woman from her past. She shook her head several times. It was there. The woman did look familiar, but the name would not come to her.

"Oh don't strain your pretty little head so. Anna. I was one of the ballet rats at La Fenice, when you became the opera diva." The woman spat in disgust.

Lily did remember her. She had been one of the quiet ones, who kept to themselves in their dingy apartments and never had anything to do with the rest of the company, as if they thought they, in their semi-poverty, were somehow better. "I remember. What do you want with me?"

"Oh, little Lily. So much happened after you left Venice. Little Anna grew up. And now she will get her revenge upon you and that freak I heard so much about." Anna said chuckling.

"But why?" Lily asked in complete confusion. "What have we done to you?"

"You took from me the one thing I truly cared for. You took my love." Anna screamed as the hatred shone in her eyes.

Lily stared in utter disbelief. That could only mean one thing. "You and Philippe?"

"Why does that surprise you? Do you not think that he would not bother with someone so insignificant as I? We were lovers, Lily. He was mine. And you took him from me, forever. Now I will take your love from you." Anna said, turning and leaving the room in utter darkness again.

"Yet again, the sins of the past return to haunt me." Lily whispered letting her head hang in desperation. "Oh Erik, please don't fall into this trap."


	2. The Opera Ghost

**Disclaimer: **He's not mine no matter how hard I try.

**The Opera Ghost**

There was to be a performance that night at La Fenice, and Erik planned on being there, but not as a spectator. He crouched up in the flies watching and listening. Many of the performers were speaking of the fact that someone had broken in and ransacked the house the night before, but none had any idea that the person they were speaking of was still there, waiting to hear any clue he could to finding his love.

The performers of La Fenice were not very unlike the ones he had become accustomed to at the Opera Populaire. They had a leading diva, Marabella, who reminded him of the screeching La Carlotta. Their leading man was a young, slightly inexperienced man by the name of Marcus, who he learned had taken the role over after the unfortunate events befalling Philippe LaChance. The young man reminded him of the boy Lily had been working with back in Paris, Anton. Then there were always the ballet rats. To him ballet rats would be the same all around the world. There was always one particular rat that led the pack, and the rest followed in line doing as they were told. This particular rat was named Anna. Erik thought she was rather plain to be the one who the others followed. Usually the leader would be slightly beautiful, but that mattered not to him.

He was concerned with one thing alone. Listening to the gossip they spoke of. And gossip they did. Two of the ballet rats were standing off to the side speaking in words slightly above a whisper, which with the acoustics of the building, traveled up to Erik's position.

"I miss Philippe. He was so much more talented than Marcus." One of them said longingly.

"You mean, you miss bedding Philippe." The other said giggling.

The first girl looked around in concern. "Shhh. She might hear you. I don't want to go through another of her tantrums." When she saw that they weren't being overheard she continued. "But, do you blame me? You had him too." She giggled also.

"What did you hear about what went on in Paris?" The second girl asked.

"Just what She told us." The girl emphasized the word She, making Erik wonder who exactly She was. "Philippe went to Paris to try to convince their leading diva to come back to La Fenice. She was one of ours several years ago, you know. But she had a jealous lover, who had something to do with getting his neck stretched." She answered.

"You know what I heard about the lover? They say he was really some kind of monster. His face was disfigured, or burnt, or something like that. They were going to hang him, but the girl, Lily, confessed to save him." The other girl said with pride, knowing she would be very popular since she had new gossip to tell.

"But why would she confess? If he were some sort of monster why would she risk her neck? And why did they not stretch her neck for it?" The first girl said in disbelief.

"They say she was entranced by him. They say she would do anything for him. It's quite sad, you know. Anyway the magistrate ruled it as an accident. Maybe he pitied her. I'm not sure." The second girl answered then they left to see what kind of mischief they could cause.

Erik listened to the girls' words, and wondered if that was how everyone saw their romance. Was Lily the innocent victim of his charms, to all their eyes? Did they all pity her for falling in love with a beast? Did no one truly understand how they felt for each other? These thoughts brought back his ire, but this time it was directed at the ballet rats. They had no business gossiping about something they could not understand.

He knew he should calm his temper, and continue to listen, hoping to catch just a small, overheard clue as to where Lily was. But then again, maybe this opera house could use a shaking up to get the tongues wagging a little more freely, he wondered.

He watched as the ballet rats took the stage performing a graceful number. It was the perfect time. He made his way to just above them and smiled as he saw what he wanted. Moments later a piece of scenery came crashing down in the middle of the ballet rats. He smiled noticing that he had just missed the two girls he had overheard before. He slipped back in the shadows watching the chaos that ensued upon stage.

Most of the performers where going into hysterics, which caused him to chuckle. Performers always had to be so dramatic, but he guessed it was in their nature. But he did notice one set of eyes staring into the flies. The lead ballet rat, Anna, was not screaming hysterically like the others. She was searching the flies for any sign of an intruder. He thought to himself that he would have to keep an eye on that one. She was smarter than the rest. Maybe too smart for her own good. And just maybe she would be the key to finding his Lily.

* * *

"How long will it take us to get to Venice?" Meg asked her mother staring out the carriage window.

"It is several hundred miles from Paris. It will take five days." Antoinette answered.

"Mother, may I ask you something?" Meg asked daring to ask what she wondered the most.

"Yes." Antoinette had been staring out the window absorbed in memories from the past.

"There is history between you and the Phantom. I am young, but I am not blind. When will you tell me the truth?" Meg asked.

Antoinette had wondered when her daughter would ask her that question. She paused for a moment making Meg think she would not talk, but then she began her story. "His name is Erik. He is no monster. He is no ghost. And he is no phantom. He is a man of flesh and blood, and feelings and emotions, the same as you or I. That is something that few consider before they judge him."

"But not you. You don't judge him, not even for past sins." Meg wondered aloud.

"No, I do not. It is not my place. Meg, he was just a boy when I first met him. Everyone he came in contact with cruelly mistreated him. I felt pity for him. So I helped him, and I hid him." Antoinette continued.

"You are the one that brought him to the opera house?" Meg asked in shock. She had not expected her mother's secrets to be so complicated.

"Yes. I helped him to create his underground lair. I was his only true friend for a short time." Antoinette paused as a deep sigh escaped her.

"What happened? You said for a short time." Meg asked sensing that her mother was holding something back.

"I was the first person to ever show him compassion, Meg. He became infatuated with me, but my heart already belonged to your father. Erik would never hurt me, no matter how much I disappointed him. But he also could no longer be as close to me as we had been. We drifted apart. I became Madame Giry, the head ballet coach, and he became the Opera Ghost, or the Phantom." Antoinette explained with a touch of sorrow edging her voice. "I still care for him, Meg. I always will. I feel responsible for him in a way. I will do whatever it takes to help him. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I believe I do. And Lily?" Meg asked.

"Lily is rare, little one. She has given to Erik what no other could. At first I warned her away from him, under the ruse of protecting her, but truthfully it was he that I was concerned for." She admitted.

"What will happen if he loses her?" Meg asked thinking of all the horrible things, it was said that the Phantom had done.

"That is something I don't want to even imagine happening. His love is so deep. He feels emotions deeper than anyone I have ever known. And the restraints of normal society have never concerned him. If he loses her, I fear what he would do." Her words caused a shiver to run down Meg's spine.

"Then pray we are able to help him, Mother." Meg whispered closing her eyes and saying a prayer of her own, for her friend that was now lost.

* * *

Lily hated to remember the most painful time of her life, but she knew she would have to determine a way to out-think Anna. And the only way to do that was to try to remember everything about the girl she possibly could. She remembered the dark looks the girl had always given her, as she rehearsed with Philippe. She remembered the strange pranks; she had put down to the other ballet rats. She had received dead roses delivered to her after a performance. Sometimes her food would taste funny after it was brought to her. And there were many other pranks, she had dismissed as jealousy from the others. She had always thought jealousy was a huge waste of time. But now as she thought back she wondered, just how many of those pranks were orchestrated by Anna, who was now going way beyond harmless pranks.

But the memories of Anna also brought up the painful memories of Philippe. Even after his death, the thought of him struck fear into her heart and soul.

She raised her head at the sound of the door opening again. This time she closed her eyes as the lantern was lit.

"And how are you tonight, Lily?" Anna's smooth voice purred. Apparently she was able to control her rage for the time being.

"I've been better." Lily answered sarcastically.

"I bet you have. A have a friend that will be joining us shortly. When he does we can untie you, so you can regain feeling in your arms and legs." Anna said setting the lantern down on an empty shelf.

"I don't see why you can't untie me. I won't be able to move my arms and legs for a while anyway. It isn't like I could escape." Lily said sounding dejected, hoping Anna would fall for it.

"No, we can wait a few moments more. We can talk until then." Anna answered in a conversational tone. "You won't believe what your Phantom did tonight."

At her words Lily's head flew up and Anna could see the desperate look in her eyes. "You saw Erik."

"No. No one saw him. But he was at La Fenice. He dropped a piece of scenery on some of the ballet rats. He must have been very amused by the spectacle it caused." Anna said smiling to herself. She hated the ballet rats herself, and rather enjoyed the scene herself.

Lily wondered what Erik was trying to accomplish by causing trouble at the opera house. "Are you sure it wasn't just an accident?" She asked.

"Maybe. If accidents can cut ropes with a sharp blade. No, Lily, it was he. I'm not sure what he is up to. But very soon, my trap will be set, and he will fall into it." She warned in a silky voice.

"Anna, why do you have to do this to us? Philippe brought about his own death. We are not to blame." Lily pleaded with her.

She could see the change on the other woman's face. "You killed him. You and your freak lover. I must avenge the man I love."

"Your love. Philippe was your love. Tell me then if he was your love, why was he in Paris trying to seduce me?" Lily asked as her anger began to build.

The shocked look on Anna's face showed Lily that Philippe had been lying to her all along. "He was not. He went there to convince you to come back to La Fenice, to replace that horrible screeching diva we have now. He was doing it for the good of the opera house." Anna insisted.

"No, what he was trying to convince me of, was that when he raped me five years ago it was just a misunderstanding that we should put behind us. Not to mention the fact that it was my father's own fault that he murdered him. That is what he was trying to convince me of." Lily said in bitter words, still feeling the pain as if it had been only days.

"You're lying. Philippe loved only me. He wouldn't have anyone else. You are just saying these things to save your own neck." Anna said shaking her head.

Lily could see that the woman's resolve was beginning to crumble though. A few more words and Anna might break. But then she heard a loud banging sound from the next room. She could see the change in Anna's expression as her friend was drawing near. "Ah, my friend. He knows the truth. He was in Paris with Philippe. He saw that sham of a trial. He knows it all."

Lily's hopes were dashed at Anna's words. She waited staring at the door for the man to enter. But when he did she felt the blood freeze in her veins. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and a small whimpering sound left her throat. "No." She forced out in a whisper, as she shook her head violently back and forth. "You are dead. I saw you die."

"Now, now, Lily. That is no way to talk to a gentleman. Calm yourself." Anna chuckled at the cowering figure Lily had become.

"May I introduce myself." The man said bowing graciously. "My name is Pierre LaChance. I'm afraid all this unpleasantness concerns my dear departed twin brother."

Lily heard his words, but could not believe them. She would have sworn that the ghost of Philippe LaChance had come back from the grave to haunt her. She just continued to shake her head as she tried to melt back into the post behind her.

"Here, let me remove those ropes. We can talk in a more civilized manner." He suggested walking up to her and removing the ropes.

She wanted to lunge away from him the moment the ropes were lose, but her legs and arms would not obey her minds commands, as she began to crumble to the floor. He reached out quickly catching her before she hit the ground.

"Let go of me." She said managing to push numb hands against his chest.

"If I do that, you will hit the ground. That will hurt." He said pulling her up closer to his chest.

"I'd rather feel the pain, than be touched by you, sir." She spat in anger.

He slowly lowered her to the ground, so she sat next to the post. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Mademoiselle." He said in a hurt voice. "I assure you, I am not the ghost of my brother."

"Is the trap almost set, Pierre?" Anna asked eagerly.

"It will be a few more days, Anna. But soon." He answered, turning to the other woman. "You should probably be getting back to the opera house. There will be a lot of gossip floating around after the spectacle from earlier. Your absence might be noticed, by him." Pierre suggested. "Don't worry. I will lock up before I leave."

"All right." Anna agreed reluctantly.

After he heard the outside door close Pierre turned back to Lily. "I'm sorry about this. I had no idea this was what Anna was planning, when she enlisted my help in avenging my brother. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lily wanted to laugh in his face. How could he stand there, being so polite to her, after all that had happened? "You can get me out of here, and contact the police to arrest that woman, for a start." She said silently adding in her mind. 'And then you can go back to the grave where you belong.' She believed him now that he was Philippe's brother. She could see the difference between them, but she still wished him ill.

"I wish I could, Lily. But she is completely insane. I fear what her retribution might be. At this point she hasn't mentioned trying to kill you, but I hate to think what she would do if you escaped her." He tried to explain.

"I don't care if she tries to kill me, as long as I have the chance to escape." Lily assured him.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot be responsible for your death. We will have to figure a different way to free you." He answered her. "You must be thirsty. Wait a moment. I will be right back." He said going into the next room.

When he returned he held a small cup of water. "I know it's not the coolest, but it will quench your thirst." He said kneeling in front of her and holding out the cup.

She didn't know if she should accept the water or not. Her lips were parched, and her throat was dry. She licked her lips staring at the water. What reason would he have to poison her? They already held her captive. If he wanted her dead it would be very easy to accomplish. So she attempted to reach out and take the cup, but her fingers were still numb and she could not grasp it.

"Here. Let me help." He said placing the cup to her lips.

She wanted so bad to push the cup away and scream at him, but her body's need for nourishment took over and she greedily drank the water.

He pulled the cup back after a few swallows. "Not too fast. You'll get sick. Now was that so bad. I promise you, Lily, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

She wanted so badly to believe him, but could not. She could not trust anyone like that. She only trusted one man. She wondered where he was at, at that moment.


	3. Late Night Discussion

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

_Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long for updates to come, but I'm working on a project that you will all know about in a few weeks. Just please have patience with me, and here is a chapter to tide you over_.

**Late Night Discussion**

Erik had discovered many interesting facts concerning Philippe LaChance. Facts that both fascinated and intrigued him. It seemed that the opera house was divided into two parts concerning each individual's thoughts on the man. Half of the opera houses employees desperately hated the man for his lecherous ways, and the other half loved him for the very same reason. But he had, had one devout follower, who believed that he could do no wrong. That follower was the ballet rat Anna. The other performers both feared and followed her, leading him to believe that she had some kind of hold over them. What he was not sure.

Time seemed to move so slowly for him as he waited for the daytime hours to pass. The nighttime hours were when he learned the most information. The more he learned the more convinced he was that there was only one suspect at La Fenice. He learned that the lead ballet rat, Anna had been madly in love with Philippe LaChance and dared any woman to say that he did not love her in return, But Erik was hesitant to believe that one woman could have committed the act of kidnapping Lily on her own, so he waited. He knew that he would have to discover Anna's partner or partners before he did anything rash.

Unfortunately he never saw Anna being overly friendly to anyone. She gave orders and they were followed. And no matter how hard he tried to follow the woman when the performance was over she would vanish into thin air. One moment he would be following her through the backstage area, and then the next she would just be gone. If he didn't know better he would have believed that she had taken lessons in the art of illusion from he himself.

* * *

Pierre had not made it back to the abandoned warehouse as early as he had wished. He knew that the performance had been over for nearly an hour, which would have given Anna way too much time alone with Lily. As he entered the outside door of the warehouse he could hear screaming coming from the inner storeroom where they were holding Lily. He was appalled at the sight before his eyes when he entered the storeroom. 

Lily was sitting in one of the corners with her hands up covering her face. He could see blood on her hands. He could also see that Anna held a metal pipe in her hands and had it raised ready to bring it down upon Lily. He stepped forward quickly grasping the pipe from Anna. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to kill her." He yelled yanking the pipe from her hands and throwing it out the storeroom door.

"She's not dead, yet." Anna spat as she turned to face him. He could see that she had a quickly forming black eye, and busted lip.

"Couldn't beat her in a fair fight, so you resorted to weapons, huh?" He asked accusingly.

"She tried to escape. You didn't tie her back up last night." Anna accused right back.

"You were not supposed to come in here without me." He yelled right back.

"You were late." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Listen it will do us no good to argue." He said calming his temper. "Just don't come in here unless I'm already here. It really isn't a good idea for you to come at all. What if he follows you?"

"He can't follow me. I learned from the best. He's still following shadows." She smirked. "Anyway, I'm done with her for tonight. I need some sleep." She tossed hair back and then marched from the room like a strong summer storm dissipating in the distance.

He waited to hear the outside door close and then rushed to the corner kneeling beside Lily. "Lily, god I'm sorry. I should have gotten here sooner. How bad did she hurt you?" He said placing one hand gently on her upraised arm. "Please let me see." He pulled her arm down and saw a long gash above her left eyebrow that blood was pouring from profusely.

"Please, just leave me alone." Lily said too tired to even push his arm away. Not enough food and water was leeching at her strength and the fight she had almost won a few moments before, with Anna, had completely drained her.

"No I won't. You are hurt. Stay here. I'll be right back." He said going into the outer room.

When he returned he had the supplies he needed to clean her wound, and a bag of food he had brought for her. He handed her the food and then slowly began cleaning the cut. "It doesn't look too bad. I don't think it'll have to be sewed up." He said after the bleeding had slowed.

She had been unceremoniously gulping down the food. But his words brought back memories of a time when she had, had to sew a gunshot wound in Erik's shoulder. That was the night she had realized that she loved Erik. She looked at the food and it lost its appeal for her.

Pierre noticed her reluctance to eat. "I'm sorry did I say something? I'm sure it won't leave too bad a scar." He tried to assure her.

"Scars mean nothing to me. It's the beauty within that counts." She whispered with a far off look in her eyes.

"No, I guess they wouldn't matter to you." He said in a sad tone.

She looked up at him in confusion. "How would you know what mattered to me or not?" She said bitterly.

"One thing Anna told you was true, Lily. I was at the trial in Paris. I saw." Pierre explained.

Lily had forgotten that part of what Anna had said, in her surprise at finding out that Philippe had a twin brother. "And what is it you think you saw?"

"I saw something that I never expected to see. I had gone to that trial seeking the blood of my brother's killer. But instead I saw a woman who completely left me in awe. I saw a woman show a man more devotion than any man ever deserved. I saw a woman willing to give her life for another. And I saw a woman who had suffered at the hands of a letch, but still was able to give all of herself freely to the one she loved. I was amazed." He said sitting back and staring at the wall. "I was ashamed to be the brother of Philippe LaChance. I never once removed my hood. At the end of that trial I knew in my heart that if I had known what my brother was capable of, I would have destroyed him myself."

Lily was completely taken aback by his words. She had expected angry accusations, not shame and admiration. "If that is the way you felt, then why did you agree to help Anna?" She asked not understanding his motives.

"Shortly after I met Anna I realized she wasn't quite right in the head. But I felt sorry for her. I knew that Philippe was just using her, but I did not interfere in my brother's affairs. Well when she came to me wanting to know what happened to him, I didn't want to ruin her deluded image of him. I should have just told her the truth. I never realized she would do something like this. When she came to me saying she had paid a couple of men to abduct you, I felt responsible. I tried to explain to her what really happened in Paris, but she wouldn't believe me. She said I was just soft. So the only way I could get close to you was to let her believe I was in on her plan." He explained.

Lily sat for a moment thinking over his words. Her emotions were very conflicting. She finally decided what to say to him. "I don't know if I should thank you for trying to help me, or kick you for putting false notions in that lunatics head."

He chuckled at her statement. "Well, you don't have to thank me. It's the least I should do. But if you want to kick me, I guess I deserve it, and I won't even attempt to stop you. Just remember, I am the one bringing you food and water. So try not to break my leg."

No matter how much Lily wanted to hate the man, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. "Well I guess, no matter what you had told Anna, she would have still heard about the trial and wanted revenge. So you are not all to blame. I'll leave off damaging you just yet."

"Why thank you, gracious Mademoiselle." He said standing and giving her a mock bow.

She chuckled again, and when he sat back down her mood became serious again. "Well you say you will not help me escape, because you fear retribution from Anna. So have you thought of a different way to solve this problem?"

"You know, Lily, if I was to just free you, she would just follow you back to Paris, and it would start all over again." He suggested.

"She is just a woman, Pierre. Why do you fear her so? She is not invincible." Lily said in disbelief.

"But that is where you are wrong, Lily. I have seen things happen around her that were unbelievable. Everyone at the opera house is in fear of her. Some say she practices the dark arts." Pierre said almost in a whisper as if Anna could hear his words.

"Are you saying she is a witch?" Lily scoffed at the unbelievable tale. "Magicians are everywhere, Pierre. My Erik is a master magician himself. There are many tricks that can lead you to believe things that are not as they seem."

"What I have seen and heard goes far beyond parlor tricks, Lily." He said seriously.

Lily wondered if he was just teasing her, but she could see by the look on his face that he did not jest. "Well if that is what you truly believe, I will not argue with you on the point, but have you come up with any other ideas?"

"The only thing I can think of is that we have to find a way to trick her into letting you go on her own. If she gives her word not to pursue you any longer, she will keep it. She may be crazy. And she may be mean, but her word means a lot to her." He explained. "And a deal is a deal."

Lily found it hard to believe that Anna held her honor so high, no matter what Pierre might say. But she was willing to try anything to get back to Erik.

Thinking about Erik drew her mind away from their conversation again. Since the day she had declared her love to him, she had never spent more that a few hours away from him, and she felt keenly the loss now. She sighed deeply and realized that Pierre had stopped speaking and was staring at her. She must have been staring off into space.

"My brother didn't ever know what he missed out on when he hurt you." He said.

The words shocked her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I came to the opera many times when you two were performing together. You looked up to him like he was a god. He was too stupid to see what was right before him. I'm sorry he hurt you, Lily." Pierre said sadly.

"Pierre, your brother was not the type of man that could hold my heart. He never could be. I accept your apology, but believe me when I say, I hope your brother is roasting in hell at this very moment." She said icily.

"I'm sure he is, Lily. I'm sure he is." He whispered.


	4. Close Encounter

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

_Author's Note: Well I have found a little time to work on this story. As I have said before, I am so sorry my updates are coming very slowly. Between my family and the project I'm working on (which I should be working on right now. Shhhhh) my time is pretty tight. I promise it will be well worth it when it's done._

**Close Encounter**

Erik stood in the flies watching the lead ballet rat Anna as she performed. She was graceful, and performed to perfection, but he could see that there was no emotion in her performance. She was going through the motions, but the passion that made a truly gifted performer was lacking.

He still had yet to see her speaking with anyone other than the ballet rats and was beginning to believe that maybe he was mistaken in suspecting her. But there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that was fueled by her uncanny ability to disappear into thin air as he followed her after each performance.

Tonight he did not plan on letting her get away that easily. Tonight he would not follow her. He would be waiting for her.

After the performance Anna headed out of the theatre through the same set of hidden tunnels she had found several years before. She wasn't sure why but she felt that something was not quite right. She did not feel his eyes upon her, as they always were after every performance. She wondered if he had given up on following her. She wasn't sure. But something told her she should not visit her captive that night. So instead she made her way through the canals of Venice to the small, cramped flat she was renting. She had shared that flat with Philippe for over a year, and she hated to go back there every night to its cold emptiness.

She walked in closing the door behind her, and was just about to light the lamp beside her bed when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She froze as she realized something was not right. "Is someone here?" She called out.

"Were you expecting someone?" A voice echoed through the room.

She shivered at the menace in the voice. "No." She whispered.

"You should have been." The voice seemed to come from another direction.

"And why is that?" She asked in hesitation.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, girl." The voice came from yet another direction.

"I know not of what you are speaking." She answered.

"Oh but you do. If not, you would have called out for help by now." The voice was in front of her now.

"Maybe I'm just curious as to who is lurking in my flat." She suggested gaining some of her composure.

"Or maybe you know exactly who I am." He suggested.

"And who are you?" She asked. "And how did you find my flat?"

"Your former roommate had lovers who gossip often. They knew where to find you." The voice called out. It had taken him four days of eavesdropping on the ballet rats to determine where Philippe and Anna lived, but it was a vital piece of information.

"You lie!" She hissed, hearing him suggest that her lover had been untrue to her.

"Do I? It's funny how love can blind a person." He said smiling at the fact that he had gained an emotional response with his comment.

She moved forward and was about to light the lamp to confront him when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. "Is there something you think you should tell me?" He growled at her.

"I don't know what you want to hear." She said as the blood froze in her veins and her hand stopped before it touched the lamp.

He placed one gloved hand on the side of her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Oh but you do. You have taken something that belongs to me, and I want her back."

Anna broke out into a cold sweat as she felt the pressure of his hand increase. "I have nothing that belongs to you. Please leave." She said and he could hear the fear in her voice.

"You know, I could snap your neck quicker than you can take breath." Was his soft whispered threat.

"But if you do that, will you ever learn if I know what you want to know?" She asked.

"Oh but it would be so satisfying." He said in a deep almost sensual voice.

She could hear how much he enjoyed tormenting her and it fueled her anger. "You enjoy killing." She hissed.

"Only those that deserve it." He answered, running his hand around the front of her neck gently squeezing, not enough to harm her, but enough to remind her how easy it would be to crush her windpipe.

"And what gives you the right to determine who lives or dies?" She said feeling his hand pressing in on her windpipe.

"Those that harm me and mine deserve what they get. You know and eye for an eye, and all." He answered.

"Well in that case you could understand my feelings then. Seeing as you took my lover from me, now didn't you?" She forced out through her ever-closing windpipe.

"That was an accident, and he deserved death. He deserved far worse than death." Erik growled squeezing just a little more. "Now, you will tell me where Lily is."

"You'll have to kill me first." She said placing a hand on his and pressing firmly. "But then you will never see your precious Lily again, now will you?" She said giving up all pretense of innocence.

He stopped squeezing her throat realizing she would die before telling him where Lily was. "Don't you want to live, girl?"

"I would die for my revenge. Would you sacrifice her, for yours?" She taunted him.

He pulled his hand away realizing no amount of revenge was worth Lily's life. "What do you want? Will my death be enough to save her?"

"So eager to die for her, are we? How touching." She said moving away from him realizing she had gained the upper hand, for now. "Yes your death might suffice. But not yet." She said turning to face him. In the moonlight shining through her terrace window she could see more of him. His white mask seemed to hold an unearthly glow. Other than that she realized he was quite handsome. "Hmm. You aren't as grotesque as they say."

His hand struck out lightning fast grasping her wrist and twisting. "I won't play games, girl. I want to see Lily."

The pain shot through her wrist and arm forcing her down to the floor with him towering above her. "Soon." She said in a painful gasp. "I will find you, when it's time."

He looked down to her and growled out. "It better be soon. I don't know how long I can control my temper." Then he let go and was gone before she could look up.

"You'll pay for that, my precious Phantom." She called out grasping her aching wrist.

He had heard her parting words. He wasn't sure what the game was she played, but for now he must play it also until he found Lily. It had been four days since Lily had been taken. Those days seemed like a lifetime. She had become such a large part of his life, that without her he felt lost.

He hadn't felt that way since long before Lily came into his life. But of all the disappointments and heartaches he had suffered this was the worst. He had heard the saying that it was better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all, but he knew in his heart that the person who first used that saying had never felt a love as deep as he did for Lily. Nor had they felt such heart wrenching agony over losing someone.

He sat in the abandoned building waiting for the next day to come so he could take up his usual place in the flies of the opera house. He thought over all that Anna had said. Would he die to save Lily? A million times over, yes. But he had no intention of dying. If he had anything to do with it they would both live, and the only one dieing would be Anna.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I had a request for more Erik. Do you think this fit the bill? I hope so. I'll try to update again soon._


	5. Friends

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

_Author's Note: I know my absence is completely unpardonable, and I completely apologize. I have been working non-stop for the last month and a half on my little project, and it seems to be pretty much complete, except for a few tweaks here and there. If anyone is interested in seeing it, please check out my homepage link on my profile. I do believe anyone who likes fan-fiction will enjoy it. (Hint, hint) But anyway I completely reread what I've written on this fic last night and my head is back on strait, and in writer's mode (and the plot bunnies have been kind and numerous), so back to Lost Love._

**Friends**

Madam Giry stepped from the coach door outside of La Fenice and stared up to the beautiful structure. "This is it, Meg." She said helping her daughter from the coach.

After the driver had pulled away, Meg turned to her mother with a questioning look. "How will we find him?"

"My Dear, you don't find the Opera Ghost, he finds you." Antoinette said smiling slightly. "We shall attend this evenings performance, and see what transpires."

"Do you think we can really help him?" Meg asked, not sure that they would be of any use to him.

"If he thinks we can, then just maybe." She answered. "Come. We must find lodging near here."

Later just after dark Antoinette and Meg were putting the finishing touches on their attire for the evening, when a deep voice was heard echoing through the hotel room. "You both look very lovely."

Both women turned startled by the unexpected voice. Antoinette smirked at the figure standing just inside the window. "You, on the other hand have looked better, Erik."

Erik glanced at his own reflection in the mirror behind them. Yes, he did look rough. "Pardon my appearance, Madam. I haven't had the benefit of fine accommodations such as these for the past few days."

"Ever the gentleman, aren't we, Erik?" She asked, crossing the room to where he stood. "Even in the face of tragedy." She added noticing the fine lines of worry that crossed his forehead, and his bloodshot eyes.

"Yes, tragedy." He said closing his eyes for a moment trying to calm his nerves enough to say his next words. "Lily has been taken, and I fear for her life."

Meg spoke for the fist time, having overcome her fear at the mention of her friend. "Who would want to hurt Lily?"

"A woman from her past. Her name is Anna. She was Philippe LaChance's lover. I confronted her last night." Erik answered slumping on to the windowsill, as his strength left him.

"You are exhausted, Erik. When did you last sleep, or eat for that matter?" Antoinette asked, reaching out to steady him.

"I am fine, Madam." He answered pushing her hands away.

"What does this Anna want?" Meg asked seeing that Erik would accept no help from her mother.

"For the most part, I think she wants me dead. But she is cruel. I believe she wants it to be in some grand manner, so as to hurt Lily more. She blames both of us for her lover's death. She says when she is ready, she will find me." He tried to explain to them.

"What will you do?" Antoinette asked knowing he would not just turn himself over without a fight.

"Honestly, I don't know." He answered, and for the first time in the many years she had known him Antoinette could see true fear in his eyes. "I have tried and tried to formulate a plan in my mind to rescue her, but nothing that I believe would work will present itself.

Antoinette looked to her daughter, knowing that if a man considered to be a genius could not come up with a solution to the situation, that they were in grave trouble. She turned back to Erik seeing how his shoulders sagged, and decided that one thing was certain. "Erik, you are not thinking strait. You have had little to no sleep or food. It is affecting your mind."

"I will sleep when Lily is back in my arms." He answered her in a growling tone.

"Listen to you. We are here to help you, and you growl and snap at us. Please, Erik. For Lily's sake stay here while we go to the performance. Rest. I will order some food. We will wake you if anything important occurs tonight." Antoinette pleaded with him, knowing they needed him at his full capacity.

"But, what if Anna decides tonight is the night. If I'm not there…." He started, but Meg interrupted him.

"If you are not there, she will just have to wait until tomorrow night. If what you say is true, and you are the one she really wants her revenge against, she will wait for you. When the time comes, and you need to attempt to rescue Lily, you will wish you had taken our advice. You will need all your strength, and your wits about you to accomplish your goal." What she said made sense to him, but he wasn't sure he could go to sleep, knowing Lily was out there, alone and possibly hurt.

* * *

Lily heard the key turn in the lock, and was surprised that she would have a visitor so early in the evening. She hoped for yet another day without Anna's presence. She had given up on the possibility of trying to manipulate the woman's twisted mind. Ever time she had come close to breaking the woman, she had snapped, and after being beaten with a metal pipe two nights before, she decided it was not worth the effort.

Lily believed she would have much more luck with convincing Pierre to help her. He genuinely acted as if he cared for her well being, which she knew she could use to her advantage.

She was relieved to see Pierre's smiling face at the door. "So how are you this evening, little Lily?" He asked setting beside her and handing her a bag filled with food.

"Better, after one night without a visit from Anna." She answered, giving him a weak smile.

"That's understandable. I haven't seen her since the other night when I stopped her. I'm not sure, but maybe she took my advice and will stay away for a few days." He suggested. He looked down to the full sack of food he had brought her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Lily looked down at the sack and tried hard to convince her self to eat. But her heart wasn't in it. "I'm sorry Pierre. I appreciate that you bring me food, but my hearts not in it tonight." She answered. She felt somehow guilty for accepting the food he brought her. Even though he was kind to her, and vowed that he would find a way to help her, he was still one of her captures. She knew if she tried to leave he would stop her, or at least she thought he would.

"Pierre, if I was to stand up and try to leave, would you stop me?" She asked testing his professed friendship.

"That would not be wise. Even if I let you leave, it would not be long before Anna found you again. Even if you went back to Paris she would hunt you down. And then she would kill both you and your Erik." He tried to reason with her. "I'm sorry, but the only way I believe you will truly be free of her is for the two of you to face her."

"You may be right, Pierre. But I prefer to face her on my own terms, and in my own territory." Lily said standing and walking towards the door. Her hand closed around the doorknob, and she wondered if this truly would be her chance to leave. She did not turn to see if he followed her as she opened the door.

But that was as far as she made it. A leering Anna was standing on the other side of the door, holding the metal pipe. "Going somewhere?" Anna asked pressing the tip of the pipe into Lily's stomach and shoving her back. Pierre immediately came forward, hoping to stop Anna from beating Lily again.

"Anna, don't." He said pushing in between them, and grasping the pipe.

He pulled the pipe from Anna's hand and tried to grasp Anna's wrist, but her hand was quicker than his as she threw her other hand forward, which had been hidden in a secret pocket in her dress. A cloud of white colored dust filled the air between them, and Pierre screamed dropping the pipe and clawing at his eyes.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen anyone move so fast in her life as Anna had. And within just a few seconds she was gone and Lily could hear the key turning in the lock. She flung herself against the door screaming in frustration.

Then she heard a lilting voice from the other side of the door in a mocking tone. "Oh Pierre, you are not half the man your brother was." Anna chuckled. "I knew you weren't really on my side, but I never dreamed you would find the courage to openly defy me.

Now you will share their fate." Then Lily heard the outer door open and close.

She turned around and saw that Pierre had sunk to his knees, and was vigorously rubbing at his eyes. She kneeled next to him grasping both of his hands. "Stop rubbing them. You're making it worse."

"It burns." He said trying to pull his hands free.

"Stop fighting me. I will get the water." She said reaching out and grasping the water pail he had brought her the night before. She cupped the water in her hands and gently washed the powder from his eyes. When he had finally stopped trying to rub them she stopped. "Now, look at me and tell me how it feels."

He rocked back on his knees and forced his eyes open, blinking several times. "It is better, but it still hurts."

"It will get better. I have seen it many times. It is just theatre makeup. It burns horribly if you get it in your eyes, but it wears off after a while." Lily explained.

She stared at him wondering at his willingness to protect her. He had gone so much farther than she had ever expected from him. "Why did you do that?"

He stared at the now locked door, which he had foolishly left the key in, giving Anna the perfect opportunity to make him a prisoner also. "I couldn't stand by and watch her harm you. I may be a little over cautious, Lily. But I am no coward."

"You know she is going to kill us, don't you?" She asked him trying to make him realize how serious his mistake might have been.

He looked her in the face, and she could see the resignation in his eyes. "I think I've known that all along, Lily. I just hoped I would figure out a way to stop it. You deserve better than this. I'm sorry."

"No more than you do, my friend." She said shaking her head.

"Friend. I am honored that you would call me such, even if I don't deserve it." He said hanging his head.

Lily reached out and took one of his hands in hers. "Pierre, you have become a dear friend to me. You have risked so much for me. More than most would."

He looked up at her and smiled. "You are the most perfect soul I have ever come across in all my days, Lily. I would risk the world for you."

Lily felt slightly uncomfortable at his words. She did not know how to interpret them. But before she could ask his meaning he pulled his hand from hers and reached over to the abandoned sack of food he had brought with him. "If you don't mind. I haven't eaten yet today."

"No, go ahead." She answered sitting next to him and accepting the apple he handed her.


	6. Mistakes

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1.

_Author's Note: Hmmm. There seems to be a lot of guessing as to what is going on with Pierre. There are a lot of correct guesses, and some semi-correct guesses. But I'm afraid there are some surprises ahead that go way beyond what my readers are thinking. That's all I'll say for now, but by all means, go ahead keep guessing. I find it intriguing. And before anyone says it, I know I need to update quicker. My stupid life keeps intruding on my true passion._

**Mistakes**

"So what is your plan, Mother?" Meg asked as they entered La Fenice. "I know you have one, even though you didn't mention it to Eric."

"Eric is not himself. He would not approve of what I wish to do, even though it might be our only hope." Antoinette insisted.

"And what is that?" Meg asked following her mother down a hallway that she was told would take them to the manager's office.

"I, my child, am going to charm the managers into giving you an audition for the corps de ballet, a few days hence from now." Antoinette answered.

"An audition. Am I seeking employment?" Meg asked out of mischief.

"No, but it will give us an excuse to mill around the backstage area after the performance. We should ask questions of the other performers to know whether you should become employed here, shouldn't we?" Antoinette said in mock innocence.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Meg agreed.

Unfortunately Madam Giry and her daughter, had to use their true names and divulge the fact that the Opera Populaire in Paris employed them, to gain the favor of the managers and an audition for Meg. But still after the performance they were allowed to roam freely backstage. Antoinette spoke to the actors while Meg chose to question the ballet performers. "What ever you do, avoid the one they call Anna." Antoinette warned.

"Yes, Mama." Meg answered spying the first girl she would talk to, and making her way over casually.

Anna watched, as the blonde newcomer seemed to be trying to talk to all of the other ballet rats, except her. She wondered who the girl was. "Suzette, who is she?" She asked one of the girls who she had seen talking to the blonde.

"She's from Paris. She is thinking about moving here. Her mother is around somewhere. They are asking questions. Trying to decide whether she would fit in at La Fenice." Suzette answered.

"Is she now?" Anna said staring at Meg with a thoughtful look across her face. She ignored the strange look that Suzette gave her. "We'll see about this." She whispered to herself.

"What did you learn?" Antoinette asked Meg as the left La Fenice later that night.

"Not much. I got a few of the girls to gossip about Philippe and Anna, but none of them knew of any other person who was close to her." Meg answered. "And you, anything?"

"No, quite the same as you." Antoinette answered.

* * *

There were a few carriages for hire lined along the street waiting to take some of the performers home. Antoinette stepped up into the nearest, and Meg followed her. But both women were surprised to see a man open the opposite door and climb in. "Sir, what is the meaning of this?" Antoinette said in outrage. At that moment another man entered the other side of the carriage behind Meg. She began to call out to the driver, but was silenced as she saw a sharp knife flash in the moonlight, and then pressed close to her throat. 

"Shhhhh. Now ladies, I'm afraid our employer wishes to meet you, alive and in the flesh. I really don't want to take you to her damaged, but I will if I have to." The man holding the knife said with an evil grin as he pulled the shades down on the carriage windows, so they could not see where they went.

The ride was not long, and they were let out in front of a run down warehouse, on a deserted street. The men forced the women into the building. They could see many doors leading into smaller rooms, but there was a large open work area in the center. There stood Anna, with her hands upon her hips waiting for them. "Was there any trouble?"

"No, Mam. None at all." The man that held a knife to Meg's throat answered pushing her in front of Anna.

"What is the meaning of this?" Antoinette asked in her haughtiest tone.

"Don't play coy with me, Mamma Giry." Anna said smirking. "Yes, I know exactly who you two are. What I don't know, is why that fool bothered to have you two come all the way to Venice."

Antoinette dropped the façade of innocence as she glanced at the man holding a knife to her daughter's throat. "Where is Lily?"

"You will see her soon enough." Anna crooned in delight at having more people to manipulate. "What did you think you would accomplish by asking all of those questions at the opera house? They are all imbeciles there. None of them know what I do, or who I really am. Did you imagine that maybe one of them was helping me?"

Antoinette did not answer her, but instead asked a question of her own. "So who exactly are you?"

Anna walked forward grasping Antoinette's chin roughly. "I am nothing more than smoke and wind. But I promise you, I am your worst nightmare."

Antoinette reached out to strike the hand from her face, but for just a moment the lights dimmed, and when they came back up the woman was gone. She heard a voice float through the air from nowhere. "Lock them in the room with our other guests."

Antoinette spun around in all directions, but the woman was gone. The men roughly pushed the two women to a door.

"I hear something." Lily said with her ear against the door. "Someone's coming."

"Get back. Let me handle this." Pierre said pushing her to the side and waiting for the door to open, but when it did he froze.

He could see a large man with a knife held at the neck of a pretty blond girl. "Get back scum." The larger man growled.

"Meg." Lily gasped. "Don't hurt her, please."

Pierre stepped back as the two women were pushed into the room and the door slammed behind them.

Lily immediately embraced Meg. "Oh, Meg. How did you get into this mess?"

Antoinette stood back staring at the man before here, with an incredible look upon her face. Lily noticed and then realized that Antoinette was the only one of her friends that had seen Philippe LaChance up close. "Antoinette, this is Pierre LaChance. He is a prisoner of Anna's also."

Antoinette looked at Lily, and saw the bandaged cuts and bruises on her face. "Are you well, child?"

Lily simply nodded.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but by the look on your face, you must have known my brother, Philippe." Pierre said bowing slightly.

"I met him once." Antoinette said suspiciously at the man's show of good manners.

"Antoinette, Pierre is not like his brother. He has been helping me. He stopped Anna from seriously hurting me." Lily tried to explain away her doubts. "He is imprisoned here because he tried to help me."

"Very well." Antoinette said nodding her head. "Now, what of this Anna. Can you tell me how it is that she can be one place one moment, and then poof gone the next?"

"I told you she had powers." Pierre said looking to Lily.

Lily shook her head and then answered the older woman. "Pierre and all of La Fenice seem to think she is a witch of some sorts."

"A Gypsy Witch to be exact." Pierre answered. "Or at least that's what Philippe used to call her."

Antoinette's scowl grew. The only dealings she had ever had with the gypsies were when she helped Erik escape from them as a boy. She knew his experiences with them had not been good either. "Erik will not be pleased."

Lily's face lit up at the mention of his name. "Have you seen him? Is he all right? Did they hurt him, when they took me?" The questions came pouring forth.

Pierre stood back and listened as Lily spoke to them about her Erik.

"He was ill?" She asked fear creeping into her voice, after being told of his almost collapse in the hotel room.

"No, not ill. Just exhausted from trying to find you, and the lack of sleep worrying about you." Meg answered.

Lily stared at the floor as she imagined him sick with worry. Then a thought came unbidden to her mind. "She wants to kill him." She whispered.

Meg wrapped a comforting arm around her friends shoulder. "He will find a way out of this."

"She wants to kill him, and she wants me to watch as she does it. She wants me to feel the loss she feels over Philippe. She will be satisfied with nothing else." Her voice broke as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. "If only we had stayed in Paris. If only I hadn't insisted upon visiting my father's grave." She said in self-accusation.

"It will do no good for you to blame yourself, Lily. I've told you, Anna would find you anywhere you went. It was only a matter of time." Pierre said standing on the other side of her from Meg. "Please, do not cry. All is not lost, yet. We are all still alive, and with life there is hope."

She looked up to him, and forced her tears back. "You are right. We will find a way."

Antoinette watched the looks that passed between the two and did not like the dependent look she saw in Lily's eyes. She knew Erik would not like it either.

* * *

Erik was not able to fall asleep. He continued to have visions of Lily. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her being abused, violated, or killed. The face of her attacker was always the face he had seen at that Paris hotel but a few months before. It was the face of Philippe LaChance. He would force his eyes open to escape the horrific sights, but every time his eyes would slip shut it would be the same. 

Time was growing late, and he began to worry about the Girys. They should have been back sooner. His worry over them began to frustrate him almost as much as the visions of Lily. He had begun to pace the room in his impatience.

Shortly after midnight he stopped his pacing as he heard a noise in the hallway. He slid behind the door expecting it to open, but instead an envelope was slipped under the door as hurried footsteps went away.

He looked at the envelope and it was addressed to The Phantom. His fingers began to tremble as he opened the letter.

What silly women they are. Trying to spy on me. Why, they were even easier to take than Lily was. What on earth did you think those silly nits would accomplish?

He read the first paragraph and then groaned thinking of the two women who had come to help him, and now were in grave danger themselves.

Anyway, they have joined me, and will now become part of the final act also. You knew it was coming soon. Can you imagine what your final performance will be like? To be making the greatest sacrifice of your life, for your one and only true love. How romantic it will be. Maybe once this is over I will create an opera about it. I think it would do well.

After the next performance, meet me in front of La Fenice.

A.

He crumpled the paper in outrage at the utter helplessness he felt. If he did, as she wanted he knew he might very well die, but if he did not… The vision entered his mind again and he struck out at the nearest object to him.

He felt a satisfying smash as his fist connected with the vanity mirror. Even though he knew it would only serve to cut his knuckles, it felt good to release some of the pent up anger. He pulled his hand away and wrapped a towel he found on the vanity around his bleeding knuckles. He stalked to the window and stared out at the cloudless black sky. He threw the shutter wide and listened to the utter silence, of the deepest part of night. He began to hear a haunting melody in his mind, reminding him of what was most important.

"Anything for you, Lily." He said and then began to hum the notes from Music of the Night. "Everything for you."

_

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter we get to see some real action, and a nice little confrontation. Yeahhh._


	7. The Final Act

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never will be.

_Author's Note: I know it has been forever since I worked on this story. But it seemed I had a problem. The ending I had in mind was not up to what I thought the story deserved, so after taking some time off from it, I have gone back and reread I Sing For You Alone, plus I watched the movie twice and all the commentary on the second disk not to mention that beautiful deleted scene that I wish they had left in the movie. But anyway, now I believe I am in the right state of mind to finish this story with a fitting ending. Okay Soundtrack turned on, and lets see where I go._

**The Final Act**

As the play ended the next evening Erik waited in the shadows in front of La Fenice. When he saw Anna approaching him he had to control the urge to kill her then and there.

"Are you ready for the final act, Phantom?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Who's final act, yours or mine?" He asked in a deadly icy tone.

"We shall see." She answered with a knowing look in her eyes.

Anna led them around the building to the waterways where a gondola was awaiting them. "This place we go to can be accessed either by land or water, but I've always preferred the water route." She explained as she motioned him into the gondola.

Erik waited for her to step into the small boat but did not offer her a hand. He would be damned if the woman would force him to play the gentleman with her. Even though he certainly looked the part. He had taken advantage of the amenities that the Giry's hotel room provided and looked every bit the gentleman that he normally did while he was haunting the Opera Populaire. He would not let this woman see how warn and frazzled she had caused him to become by taking Lily. That was one psychological advantage he would not allow her to have.

He poled the gondola along the waterways keeping his face hidden by the cloak he wore. It was not long before she instructed him to pull up to the entrance to a rather dilapidated looking warehouse, similar to the one he had been occupying. As he entered the warehouse he could see that they were in a large open room with high ceilings but little else in it and there were several doors leading to what he was sure were offices or storerooms. He knew that Lily, Meg and Antoinette would have to be in one of those rooms.

It did not escape him either that there were two large men waiting for them and they held metal pipes ready to be used if necessary.

"Bring out the nitwits." Anna commanded one of them. The large man went forward to one of the storerooms and disappeared. After several moments the man had not returned. "Must I do everything myself?" She asked exasperatedly to no one in particular.

"Apparently you must." Erik answered smirking slightly.

She gave him a look of contempt. "Bring him." She commanded the other ruffian.

Erik knew that it would not be hard to overpower the man using his quick wits, but he waited biding his time until he knew the others were safe. Anna led the way into a small room and Erik could see another door standing open. There was lamplight shining out the doorway. As they entered his eyes immediately searched for Lily. And there she was, but what she was doing froze him in his tracks.

"Sorry, boss. I had to clobber the Frenchman." The large man that had went to retrieve the women said stepping back away from Anna.

Erik was frozen in time as he watched Lily leaning protectively over a man on the floor. She was dabbing blood from the man's forehead with her skirt and telling him he would be okay. That was not something he would not expect Lily to do for a soul that was hurt. He knew her ability to show compassion for her fellow human was great, but he could clearly see the man she was helping and that is what had frozen him.

The rage that he had been holding under control bubbled to the surface. Before anyone else in the room was able to react he had removed the pipe from one of the men's hands and crossed to where Lily and Pierre were on the floor. Lily looked up to him and could see the murderous rage in his eyes directed at Pierre. She immediately put herself between them and placed both hands against Erik's chest. "No, Erik. He is not Philippe." She insisted trying to draw his attention.

Her reaction confused his exhausted mind and it was a few seconds before her words reached him. But as they did his eyes locked with hers and he could see the way they pleaded for him to understand. "Please, Erik. This is Pierre, and he has been helping me. He stopped her from beating me to death." She said in rushed words.

His eyes took in her face and he could then see the wounds that were beginning to heal. His anger dissipated as his concern for her won out. The pipe fell from his hand and he immediately wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. An immense wave of joy swept over him as the realization that she was actually alive and in his arms again overtook him. "Lily." His voice was full of emotion as he whispered her name.

Lily too was overjoyed to have him in her arms, but from where she stood she could see the disgusted smirk on Anna's face, which did not allow her the peace of mind enough to completely revel in his presence.

Erik could feel how stiff she was in his arms and then realized his mistake in dropping the metal pipe. He slowly turned to see Anna gloating. To his horror she held a small revolver pointed at his back. "Isn't this touching?" She said with that sneer she constantly wore deepening. "What a beautiful reunion. Too bad it can't last."

"You should have never came, Erik." Lily whispered staring at the mad woman before her. "None of you should have."

"So, shall we finish the final act?" Anna said pleased with herself for having the upper hand. "You take those two women out." She motioned to one of the men who retrieved his pipe and pushed Meg and Antoinette from the room. "We'll bring the Phantom. Lily you will get Pierre on his feet and follow us."

"And if I refuse?" Lily said with a slight bit of rebellion lacing her voice.

"If you refuse, I put a bullet in your lover's back." Anna said in a pleasant voice.

Erik's hand had slipped inside his cloak searching for something in his pockets. Anna moved closer to him very quickly placing the gun barrel to his temple. "I know those tricks, Monsieur Phantom. Leave the cloak here, and please come with us."

Erik slowly removed his cloak letting it drop to the floor and then walked forward. Anna and the other ruffian followed close behind. Lily watched him walk out and felt her heart constrict. She turned back to Pierre and helped him sit up. "We must go."

Pierre looked her in the eyes and smiled broadly. "Do you want to save your Phantom, Lily?" He asked.

Lily looked at him strangely but nodded. "Of course I do."

"At any cost?" He asked.

Lily did not hesitate. "At any cost."

"There is a way. I do believe that I can save us all from this." Pierre said nodding and staring at Erik's cloak on the floor.

"Tell me." Lily insisted letting hope soar through her.

"If I do this you must do something for me." He said and she could see the look in his eyes change slightly. She did not like that look.

* * *

Anna had ordered that Meg and Antoinette be tied to support beams and then smiled as she gave an order to the two thugs that worked for her. "He's all yours, boys. Have some fun."

Lily had listened to Pierre's plan and as she walked out of the room anyone who knew her could tell something was wrong with the way she stood, and the way she held herself, but no one was paying attention to her as they watched the thugs pummeling Erik across the room.

"Erik, no." Lily screamed when she saw what was happening. She wanted to rush to him but Anna was standing within a few feet of her holding the revolver on him.

"Nice of you to join us." Anna said casually. "Don't you think his performance is stupendous?"

Lily thought she would be sick as Anna began rambling on about Erik's facial expressions and posturing while being beaten as if he was performing on a stage and she was critiquing the performance.

"My Philippe was better though." Anna finally said wistfully. "But the past is the past, and time is drawing near for the final scene. How do you think he should die, Lily?"

Tears were streaking down Lily's face as she watched the spectacle. She knew she could not stop what was happening, so she waited for Pierre to follow through on his plan.

"My dear, Anna. You have made a mistake." Pierre said shaking his head and rubbing his chin in thought.

"Pardon me, Pierre. But what exactly do you speak of?" Anna asked in exasperation.

"Well having these men beat him is entertaining all the same, but it lacks a certain amount of class, don't you think? I'm assuming you plan on shooting him with the revolver to end this all." Pierre said as if he was discussing script ideas.

"Well that was the plan." Anna admitted as her eyes squinted in suspicion over Pierre's seeming advice.

"If you don't mind my saying so, it's too brutal. Not fitting of a grand theatre death. It needs something." Pierre suggested.

The thugs had stopped beating Erik long enough to listen to Pierre and Erik was listening too. He thought how ironic it was that this man that Lily had defended just moments before was now helping to plan his death. "Lily, your choice of friends has become rather lacking." He said from the kneeling position he was in on the cold floor. He did not look up to her.

Lily remained silent, but the words felt like a slap.

"And just how do you think he should die?" Anna asked ignoring both Erik and Lily.

"Well it's too bad we didn't have one of those punjab lassos that was used to kill Philippe. My brother would find it quite enjoyable to know that his killer was done in, the same way he was." Pierre suggested.

Erik looked up at the word 'brother'. He should have realized that fact from the first when Lily said he was not Philippe, but his mind had become fatigued without any sleep for days. He looked to Lily and saw a coldness upon her face as if she was ignoring all of it. It confused him more than anything else. There were tears upon her face but the look in her eyes was distant as if she was just waiting for it all to be over, not really caring what the outcome was. But his Lily would never feel that way. What was wrong with her?

Anna smiled imagining the lasso wrapped around Erik's neck, but the smile faded. "But we don't have one of those, now do we?"

"No…" Pierre paused as if to think. And then his expression changed to one of excitement. "I noticed some of Philippe's belongings in that office. Is his walking stick in there?" He asked motioning to one of the doors off to their right.

This confused Anna even more. "Yes." She nodded.

"Just a moment." Within seconds Pierre had returned from the office carrying an ornately designed walking stick.

"Why exactly do you want that? You're not exactly dressed for the opera, Pierre." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"This is why I wanted it." Pierre said and they watched as he turned the head of stick slightly and pulled it apart. Anna was shocked to see a long sword slide from the stick as if it was a sheath. "Philippe loved this thing. He took it with him everywhere he went." Pierre said looking lovingly at the blade.

"And just what do you propose to do with that, Pierre?" Anna asked skeptically.

"You brought me into this, Anna. Why was I ever a part of it to begin with? Just because I like the girl, doesn't mean I don't want to see my brother avenged." Pierre answered as the smile spread across his face.

"Maybe you are more like your brother than I thought." Anna answered. She stared at Erik who was watching Lily. Lily was staring to the ground with a look of utter hopelessness on her face. "You do the freak for me, and I might consider letting you keep the girl."

A sadistic smile spread across Pierre's face. "My pleasure."

Lily knew that was her cue, but she barely had the stomach to go through with it. But she knew she must. She swung around facing Philippe. "Please Philippe, no." She said throwing herself at him. No one noticed her hand clasp his enfolding something in it. "Please don't do this." She begged and then fell to her knees as he shoved her away and moved forward towards Erik.

Anna trained her gun on Lily. But Lily's performance was not over yet. She looked at Anna with such grief on her face. "Please, Anna. It was not Erik that killed Philippe. It was an accident. If anyone is at fault I am."

Anna was distracted by Lily's pleas as Pierre quickly moved towards Erik. Once Pierre stood before Erik he drew the sword back and the two thugs grasped Erik's arms so he could not get away. At the last moment when the sword began to descend Pierre switched directions and struck to the right stabbing Anna through the stomach. The next moment Pierre's other hand swung forward throwing a hand full of theatre makeup in the eyes of the two thugs, and with in mere seconds they lay bleeding on the ground.

When the cloud of makeup dissipated the only person left standing was Pierre. He was staring down at Erik who was kneeling before him. Lily stood and moved forward to stand next to Pierre.

Erik looked up to the man who had saved his life and actually smiled. "I guess I was wrong about you."

"Maybe." Pierre said but did not return the smile. "Come, Lily. It is time to leave."

Erik looked immediately to Lily who looked down instead of meeting his gaze. "Lily."

Lily sighed heavily. "A long time ago you told me that someday I would find someone and want to leave you." She whispered never looking at him.

Erik looked from Lily to Pierre in confusion. "What are you saying, Lily?"

"I'm leaving here with Pierre. We sail to America tonight." The words were almost a sob. "I'm sorry, Erik."


	8. Ultimate Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Ultimate Betrayal**

Erik struggled to get to his feet as Pierre raised the sword pointing it at his chest. "Don't think you will change her mind, Monsieur."

Erik's anger was returning quicker than it had dissipated. "What kind of sick jest is this?" Lily just shook her head still refusing to look at him.

"Don't you understand? She wants a man who is whole. Not a monster. You should understand this by now." Pierre boasted. "She's not the first to change her mind about you."

"Please stop, Pierre." Lily knew this would be hard enough for Erik without Pierre's cruel words.

Erik began to move forward not even noticing the blade pressing against his chest. He stopped just short of doing himself serious damage. His gaze never left Lily's down turned face. "If this is the truth, I want to hear it from you, Lily. If you are ready to rip my heart out, then by all means do it yourself." Bitterness crept into his voice as he let his mind begin to accept the fact that she might truly be leaving him.

"What's to say? She needs a man who can protect her. Apparently you do not fit her needs." Pierre said sneering.

"Your words, Lily." Erik said between clenched teeth. "And look at me as you say them."

Lily could hear the fierce anger in his voice, and faltered not sure she could go through with Pierre's plan. She glanced up and saw blood staining Erik's shirt where Pierre's sword tip was pressing into his flesh. She then looked up towards Pierre's face. He glanced back at her and she could see the coldness in his eyes. She nodded to Pierre, summoning the courage to look Erik in the eyes. She could see the anger there, but she could also see the anguish she was causing. She stepped forward reaching both her hands up taking his face into them as if she meant to lean in for a kiss. In doing so she had backed him away from the blade. "Erik, this is the way things have to be." She whispered caressing the sides of his face. "I should have taken your advice so long ago and never let you fall in love with me. It was wrong of me to believe we could stay together forever. You kept trying to push me away. But I kept selfishly pushing back. Now you are the one who must suffer for my mistakes."

Erik reached up grasping her wrists not wanting to believe her words. Not wanting to let her go. "I can not believe that." He whispered hoarsely as his voice began to break with the emotion. Why was she lying to him? She never lied to him before. She upheld the truth above all else.

"You must believe it. Just as you must return to Paris and make a life for yourself without me." She whispered as the tears began to stream down her face. "Please don't fight this, Erik."

"What life is there for me without you?" He asked as tears also started flowing down his face. His head sunk low in defeat seeing the conviction in her eyes. She was really leaving him.

"You must learn to love life, Erik. Life without anyone beside you. I'm sorry." She whispered leaning up and placing a kiss on his brow. "Please don't hate me forever." Then she let go of him and turned running to the door.

Pierre smirked at the pain he saw written across the other man's face. "I guess the best man won in the end. Don't worry. I'll take care of her. She'll be safe."

Erik barely heard the man's taunts as he turned away, not able to watch Lily walk away from him forever. He made his way to the support beam that Antoinette was tied to and slumped next to it. The beating had taken so much from him and Lily's words had taken what was left. Never had he felt so broken before.

Pierre caught up with Lily who was walking blindly away from the building. He had to pull her out of the way of an oncoming carriage that her tears had kept her from seeing approach. "Be careful. I don't want to lose the love that I won without one day together." He said pulling her close to him.

Lily pulled away from him wiping at the tears in her eyes. "Love, love! You call this love. Forcing me to end the only true love I have ever known. No Pierre, you may have won my body to do with as you please, but you will never possess my love. That is reserved for the man that I just destroyed. So in turn it is destroyed, just as I am. Don't ever imagine that what is between us could ever be love!"

Pierre grabbed her arm pulling her back close to him. "Just remember one thing, little Lily. I am a master at using this." He said forcing his sword up next to her face. "And if I ever wake to find you gone, you better be dead. Because if not I will find your broken Phantom and he will curse your name with his dying words."

"Why don't you just shove that thing in my heart? It's not worth keeping alive anyway." She taunted him praying he would actually do just that.

"Don't worry, Lily. You will learn to love me, or you will die trying." Pierre said shoving her forward. "Now to the docks. We have a ship to catch."

* * *

The only sound heard in the warehouse was Meg's soft sobs. She had watched the scene barely able to believe her eyes. Never had she imagined so much heartache and pain were possible and for the first time in her life she felt pity for the one she had always known as the Phantom. Erik sat with silent tears covering his face staring at the floor.

"Erik, please untie me." Antoinette asked softly nudging him with her knee.

Erik did not move immediately. It didn't matter to him whether they left there or not anymore. But the logical part of his mind knew that that notion was unfair to the Girys. They had done nothing but try to help him. Finally he was able to move enough to remove the ropes that bound Antoinette who untied Meg. Antoinette stood next to the support beam staring down at Erik as Meg kneeled before him. She reached out placing one hand on his knee. "Monsieur Erik, please we must leave here. You have wounds that need attending to."

Erik did not move away from her or even show that he realized she was there. Antoinette shook her head and placed a hand on Meg's shoulder. Meg stood and traded places with her mother. "Erik, listen to me. This is Antoinette. You know I wouldn't lie to you. I have always had your best interests in mind." She started drawing his attention. He looked at her and she could see the frightened boy she had helped to rescue from the gypsies so long before in his eyes. "Don't tell me that you honestly believed that charade."

Erik was shocked by her words. "What charade?"

"Oh Erik, Lily might be an amazing actress, but you of all people should have been able to see the truth behind the lies." Antoinette insisted in a scoffing manner.

Erik shook his head. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or the beating, or just his fragile mental state at that moment but he wasn't at all sure what was the truth.

"Come now. You were unable to defend yourself, and she is standing there while a man who wants to possess her holds a sword tip to the chest of the man she loves. What other choice did she have?" Antoinette explained. Erik looked down to his chest and for the first time realized it was severely sore and his white shirt was covered in blood. "If it were me, I'd have agreed to bed the devil himself to save the man I loved."

Erik nodded realizing that just maybe Antoinette was right. He pulled himself up using the support beam and then straightened his mask. "Excuse me ladies, but I have a ship to catch." He walked past them and was about to leave the warehouse when he noticed something out of place. He had seen Pierre stab Anna in the stomach, but she was no longer where she had fallen.

* * *

Lily had not been able to concentrate on anything except the vision of Erik's expression. How would he ever learn to live with her betrayal, and how would she ever learn to live with what she had done to him? She did not notice the strange looks she received as they boarded the ship. Some of the better-dressed passengers were shocked by their appearance. Torn, dirty cloths and cuts and bruises were quite a fashion statement.

Pierre left her standing on the starboard side of the ship saying he had some arrangements to take care of. Lily barely noticed his absence as she stared off towards the shoreline. Just as she barely noticed as the heavens opened up and a steady rain started to drench her. She did not notice as the deck cleared of all other passengers. She only noticed the sound the waves made slapping against the side of the ship. It was hypnotic and she lost track of time.

Somewhere deep in her soul she realized that she must be losing her mind from the grief she felt, but her conscious mind noticed nothing, not even the beautiful melody that had begun to float on the air. Her body began to move of it's on volition as she climbed over the railing and then stood on the bottom rung of the railing staring down at the water with her hands holding tight to the top rail. The water was so beautiful and inviting. She thought she could hear a voice on the wind beckoning her into the water below.

She closed her eyes and a small smile crossed her lips as she let go of the railing waiting to feel the water swallow her in it's black oblivion. But instead she felt something strong grasp her hand and pull her back towards the railing. It was a shock that pulled her out of the world her mind had retreated to. She turned expecting to see Pierre trying to pull her back, but her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a familiar face that she had never expected to see again.

"It's too cold a night to go swimming, my love." Erik whispered.

Lily stood frozen not knowing if he was real or not. She turned her head to the side as if contemplating something amazing. "Are you real?" She finally asked.

He chuckled and pulled her close to his chest so the only thing separating them was the rail. "As real as you want me to be."

Her hands grasped his shirt as she feared losing her grip and falling. She could feel the heat of his body through the thin shirt he wore, and even the rain could not disguise his scent that was enveloping her. She breathed that scent in reveling in it. She knew she should be panicking over him being caught by Pierre, but she was transfixed by his presence and could not even mumble a warning.

"What did you think you were doing, my love?" He asked tilting her chin up looking into her eyes.

"The waves were calling me, Erik. They sung to me. I wanted to join them." She explained not even thinking that her words made no sense at all.

"No, Lily. That was me you heard singing. I thought if you heard it you might come to me." He said caressing her cheek. "But I was afraid you might not want to."

In the grief she felt she had forgotten that she was not supposed to love him anymore. "Oh, Erik. If I had realized it was you I would have found you no matter what. But why did I not realize it was you?" She asked in confusion. "Erik, I don't understand myself anymore."

"I think it is time we go home, my little Lily." He whispered.

But then everything that had happened came crashing down on her mind. "That's what he calls me." She whispered and he could see her physically pulling back as a whimper left her throat. "Go away, Erik. He'll kill you if he finds you."

"Lily, I do not fear him." Erik insisted. "You do not have to sacrifice yourself for me."

A deep chuckle was heard behind them. "I always said that it was more fun to kill a man who did not fear you. I guess I will get to test that theory soon."

Erik smiled at Lily and then placed her hands on the rail making sure she had a good grasp. Then he spun around leaning casually on the rail. He had straightened his cloths and dawned his cloak again and even in the rain he projected a dominant presence. "I guess it's a fortunate thing that I borrowed this from another passenger then." He said pulling the cape back to reveal a scabbard belted to his waist. Within less than a second the sword was drawn and poised ready to defend.

"Why you are full of surprises, my friend." Pierre said drawing his own sword.

"Oh don't mistake me for a friend of yours, Monsieur." Erik said stepping forward.

Lily watched in horror as Erik and Pierre fought back and forth neither gaining the upper hand. She could tell that Erik was still in a great amount of pain from earlier and every lunge made her insides twist into knots. She began to try to climb over the railing again but was stopped by a sickening sweet voice to her left. She turned in that direction to see Anna standing only a few feet away. She was clutching a bloody hole in her stomach with one hand and the revolver with the other. It was pointed directly at Lily. "This is a good performance, don't you think?" She asked looking to where Erik and Pierre were fighting.

Lily shook her head in desperation. "I could have sworn that he killed you."

"Yeah, well he thinks that too." Anna said glancing at Pierre. "It will really disappoint him when I shoot him, don't you think?"

"And if Erik kills him first?" Lily asked dreading the answer.

"Well as long as I get to shoot, what difference does it make which one dies?" Anna said shrugging.

Lily could see the spasm of pain that the action caused the woman. "Um, Anna. You are bleeding a lot." She pointed out noticing the amount of blood staining the woman's clothing.

"It's nothing more than a flesh wound." Anna answered turning back to watch the fight. Lily chose that moment to try to grab the revolver from Anna. This in turn caused a struggle between the two women.

The men both heard the struggle just a moment before the gun went off and paused to face the women. The revolver was still in both their hands but was pointed towards the men. Erik turned to see that Pierre was holding his chest in surprise and there was blood beginning to stain his shirt. The surprised look on his face was priceless, Erik decided. He watched as Pierre backed against the wall behind him and slid to the deck.

Anna attempted to turn the gun towards Lily, but Erik was there within seconds pulling the woman away from Lily. But she still had fight in her as she attempted to rake her fingernails across Erik's face. Lily grabbed her from behind pulling her half way over the railing. In her panic Anna threw her weight backwards pushing against Lily and Lily's grasp on the railing was broken as both women fell backwards towards the waves below.

"Lily." Erik yelled her name grasping the railing and vaulting over it and down into the icy cold water below.


	9. Listen To Me

**Disclaimer: **You know the bit

_Author's Note: In the original version of this story there is a song present in this chapter that took place in a deleted scene of the movie, and since they stupidly did not add the song to the movie I will blatantly steal it use for my fic. Besides it fits Erik and Lily much better than it ever fit Erik and Christine. But do to ffnet's rules on songs I have had to remove it. If anyone would like to read the unedited version it is on my website and I have added a link to that story in my profile her on ffnet._

**Listen To Me**

The moonlight shown through the water illuminating his way as he searched for her. The panic he felt in his heart was finally extinguished as he felt silky hair run through his fingers. 'Forgive me, Lily' He thought as he yanked the hair pulling her to the surface. But he was shocked to see a very dead Anna bob above the surface. He let go immediately and dove under the water again searching frantically for his love.

Finally as he thought he might never find her, he felt something brush against his arm and he pulled her towards him and up above the water. She wasn't moving as he kicked through the water towards the shore. He somehow managed to pull her onto the sand. As he turned her on her side she began to cough and water bubbled from her mouth.

After several moments of coughing Lily finally lay back on the sand staring up at the stars above them. It had finally stopped raining and the heavens above were providing a beautiful sight for the lovers, but the beauty did not touch Lily's soul as she fought desperately to hold back the tears of guilt that she could only barely control. He was lying on the sand next to her as close as he possibly could staring down into her eyes. When she felt able to look him in the eyes she reached up gently touching the unmasked side of his face. "How can I ask it of you?" She whispered.

"Why would you ever fear asking me anything?" He asked cupping his hand over the hand that lie on his face.

"I betrayed you. I did everything possible to damage your soul. How can I ever expect you to trust me again?" She asked fearing his answer.

Erik looked off along the shoreline as if he was deep in thought. She could see the conflicting emotions raging across his face. She knew she had hurt him terribly by rejecting him.

"Lily, when you spoke those words, you were so convincing. Honestly, I must admit, I believed you. I thought you were gone forever." He started and she felt ashamed of her words. "But then a dear friend reminded me of the fact that you are an exceptional actress. I had to hold to the hope that you were just foolishly attempting to sacrifice yourself for my life." He said gently stroking her cheek. "Which I know you would do."

"In this lifetime and the next." She whispered nuzzling her face closer to the hand that was stroking her cheek. But then her eyes became more serious as she remembered what the conversation had started out as. "Can you ever forgive the pain I caused you?"

She expected him to say that maybe with time he would trust her again and grant that forgiveness, but he surprised her as he chuckled. "Oh, my love, that is like asking the tide if it will go out today, or asking the sun if it will rise. You were forgiven before the words were ever said."

Lily could hardly believe his words. "But I intentionally hurt you, and there is always a possibility that it will happen again in the future." No matter how much they had loved each other Lily was constantly frightened that she would do something that would hurt him, driving him back to his old ways, and he would lose his soul forever and in doing so she would lose her heart. "Why do you stay with me when I might destroy you?"

"Oh, my dear Lily. Any pain you may or may not cause me is worth what you have been to me. You were the only one in this world who would truly listen to my voice without judging. The only one who truly understands me."

"No one but you, my dear Lily." He whisperedstaring deep into her eyes. "No one but you."

Tears had started to fall down her cheeks as she listened tohim. There was no need for words as she looked up into his face with adoring eyes. She reached up and slid the mask from his face and then pulled his face down to hers letting her lips find his, vowing that she would never cause him pain or sorrow ever again. He deserved so much better than that, and she prayed that god would grant her the courage to keep that vow.

His arms encircled her waist as he let himself truly relax while holding his Lily again. All would be well in his life again, and he vowed to never let her wander too far from his side again and most of all never to doubt her love for him again. For she was a part of his soul, and would remain so long into eternity.

The End


End file.
